


Don't Let Me Forget, Hoggy

by Thyme_Basalt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Stress Outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt
Summary: Junkrat is Roadhog's personal hell.





	

"...Hoggy."

Rat knows better, letting Hog fuck him when he is like this. Normally, he is all about it. He loves a rough root as much as the next guy. Loves the feeling of being out of control, overpowered. Loves handing that power over to his bodyguard who has no right to be as big and commanding as he is. But he knows something had been off about Hog all day, for the past few days maybe. Their heist two days ago was supposed to put him at ease, but it only intensified this deep brooding he feels emanating from Hog. 

Rat's arms, both real and fake, shake and tremble in his attempts to keep himself up as the masked beast of a man continues to plow into him from behind. He's biting his lip until it bleeds, trying to keep his moans sounding pleasured, but any pleasure he was getting out of this was gone what seems like hours ago. It's going dry back there and Hog has not done him the kindness to lube up again. It can't feel much better for the big guy, but he is unrelenting. After a particularly brutal thrust, Rat yelps loudly, his arms buckling and he falls face down onto the bedroll. Hog increases his pace and digs his fingers into Rat's narrow hips and pulls them into him, bruises forming on top of more bruises. Rat is going cross-eyed, his mouth dry, the pain shooting from his hole is growing sharper, his own erection flagging. He has to ask him to stop. Can you even ask a one-man apocalypse to stop? 

"Hoggy... stop..." He doesn't say it forcefully, he moans it into the bedroll. Still the Hog continues, either not hearing or choosing to ignore him. 

Rat turns his head to look back at him, hoping maybe some pained eye contact would get the message across. Nope. Hog is bathed in sweat as he thrusts into him, his heavy gut rests on Rat's back, his silver hair free from the hair tie and loose on his shoulders. His mask is pointed up at the night sky, his eyes squeezed closed behind the filters of his mask. Normally this sight would instantly light a fire of desire in Junkrat. But he has one thought screaming through his head as he grinds his teeth in pain.

"ROADHOG. STOP."

Hog jolts and rips himself out of Rat with a guttural growl, leaving him empty, gaping, but relieved. Hog doesn't touch him at all after pulling out and drops himself with a dull thud onto the other bedroll with his back facing him. Rat slides the rest of the way down to the bed roll, his eyes squeezed shut.

Their panting is the only thing that can be heard in the wasteland for several minutes. Slowly, Rat sits up, wincing at the pain.

"Roadie," Rat reaches out his hand, the soft flesh one, to trace up and down Hog's bicep. "Ya have ta tell me what's wrong."

Roadhog is unmoving and silent as he lies facing away from him, his big shining back like an impassable wall.

"We've been partners now for a year?" Junkrat questions it himself. Time can really get away from him. "Long enough that I can know when something's botherin' ya." Still nothing. "Comeonnn, Roadie, tell me what's wrong. Tell me. Tell me!"

"For the fifth fucking time, Rat?" He suddenly roars and Junkrat scrambles back, surprised at the outburst.

The fucking nerve. Hog has no right to lose his temper at him after that. "Yes, ya oversized cunt," Rat snarls back, jabbing his peg leg into Roadhog's back to punctuate the insult. He knows how much Hog hates when he jabs him with that pointy prosthetic.

Roadhog rolls over in a flash, his hand raised about to strike back, then he hesitates. Rat is cowering slightly in expectation, bruised, bitten, naked, still flushed and panting, his fiery eyes boring back into the lenses of Hog's mask.

"Ya don't get to jus' use me like that." Rat hates how small his voice sounds when he says it.

Something in Hog changes. The furious eyes behind his mask soften. His tenseness vanishes, shoulders slouch and he lowers his hand. Hog sits back on his knees, rubbing his forehead. Rat furrows his brow at his partner, confused as Hog lets out a defeated sigh.

"You are my personal hell, Jamison."

Junkrat's not good at keeping his mouth shut normally, but with the use of his given name and Hog's somber tone, he senses it's in his best interest.

"I've told you five times in the past two weeks. You keep forgetting." Roadhog's voice is not irritated, not furious, just distant, sad.

"Forgetting what, Roadie?"

"Australian Liberation Front, my role with them, sabotaging the Omnium, destroying the Outback. How we- I fucked it all up. How it's all my fault." Shame is as apparent on his masked face as it can be. "I've told you this already, Rat. I just wanted to get this off my chest, to tell you once and for all. But you aren't remembering."

Junkrat is stunned, silent, his mouth agape. Hog reaches out for his hand but Rat pulls back.

"The first time I told you was two weeks ago. We ran into someone. Someone I knew from back then. Do you remember her?"

Rat wracks his brain. He maybe remembers meeting a woman at a bar in one of the outposts they had stopped in, stern-faced, hardened, missing a couple fingers, nasty scars on her face. She was Hog's age. They had embraced like old pals, he remembered thinking, but neither of them smiled. Hog had told Rat to drink at the bar where he could see him while he and the woman sat in a booth speaking quietly. At the time, Rat was relieved that he had not been invited to be a part of what looked like a rather serious conversation. Over the course of their talk, they had cast a couple glances in Rat's direction to which he giggled and waved in response. He didn't handle his liquor particularly well. After a bit, she just stood up, squeezed Hog's shoulder, and left.

Junkrat starts to curl in on himself on his bedroll, pulling at his hair. What had he said to Hog after she left? He remembers asking if she was Hog's girlfriend, only to receive a swift bop to the back of the head. But anything after that?

"It was stupid of me," Hog says. "I should not have tried to tell you for the first time when you were drunk. She was an old friend, ALF leader. She inspired me to join in the first place. Speaking to her that night, she made me realize that night how wrong it was of me to keep what we had done hidden from you." Hog heaves another great sigh. "So I've tried telling you, again and again. You can't keep it in your brain. I don't blame you, I wish I could forget too."

"Why do you keep tellin' me then?" Rat wishes it could all go out of his head again. 

"It's eating me up and I keep taking it out on you. Then you are forced to ask me what the hell is wrong with me and the cycle repeats itself."

Rat is silent, but he lays beside him, holding his knees to his chest, listening to Hog's voice. He never talks for this long. He would revel in the deep rumble of his voice if it weren't for the words and their dark meaning.

"That's why you're my personal hell, Rat. My punishment. Every day, I get to watch the consequences of what I have done wreak havoc on your mind and body, the radiation poisons you, makes you forget. And I can't do anything to protect you."

"You've been stuck in the Outback for how many years since that happened? My whole lifetime?" Rat finally asks. "Ya must've gotten used to seeing how fucked up you've made everything by now."

"Twenty years. I thought I wouldn't have to witness those I care about suffer anymore. Then you came along."

Their eyes meet and linger on each other for a moment before Junkrat uncurls himself. He begins pounding on his forehead with both hands. 

"Rat-" Roadhog reaches out to grab his wrists but he twists away.

"No no no, I have ta remember, I have ta make myself remember." He's pounding on his head, pulling strands of his hair out, scratching his temples. "Don't let me forget, Hoggy. Pull off my good leg. I remember losing the other one. And I remember losing my arm. I think it's pain. I need pain to remember."

After a few more moments of outburst, Rat lets Roadhog pull his hands away from his head this time and drag him into his lap, wincing as the rawness from his ass springs back into his consciousness.

"Heh, though maybe ya already did the trick," Junkrat giggles slightly, resting his head against Hog's chest. "Don't think you've ever fucked me so raw."

"I'm sorry." His big hands glide gently over his thighs and ass and rest on his hips, thumbs circling apologetically. 

"So you blew up the world," Rat muses, trying to process it himself. "Guess they don't call you a one man apocalypse for nothin'. Though I suppose you had help from others. Wasn't just big ol' Hog taking a nuclear sized shit on the Omnium."

"You're taking this news a lot better than you have other times."

"Maybe that's 'cause I already knew it. Somewhere, back there." He taps on the back of his skull.

"Maybe. Do you want me to tell you more? Details?"

"Nah, I think I have them in here somewhere. Don't really want to put you through that again." Rat tries to keep his shaking under control. He can't help it sometimes, stressed or not. "Don't ya worry about me, Hoggy. I'm fine. Jus' gotta think for a while."

Hog gives a soft noise of agreement. "You know the whole world is not like this, right, Rat?"

"'Course I do. I remember that. Like how Sydney looks. You promised to take me there."

"I did." The nose of Hog's leather mask presses into his hair. "I will."

Pulling the ragged blanket over them, Rat rolls so his back is to his bodyguard. Even as the breathing from Hog becomes deeper, Rat stays awake, his metal fingers digging themselves into his own palm and his arms, pinching, squeezing. He picks off the scab of a huge bite mark on his shoulder, scratching it open, letting blood flow. He works his hands down to press into the bruises on his legs and hips, pressing them in, the spikes of pain seizing through him. He glances at Hog to make sure he hasn't woken him.

"Remember, Rat, remember." He's rocking and muttering, desperate to keep everything in his head, hoping the jolts of pain will solidify it. "He cares about you. He wants you to remember. He's hurting. He needs you to remember. Australian Liberation Front, Omnium, Hoggy. ALF, Omnium, Hoggy, ALF, Hoggy, Roadhog..."


End file.
